Stuck
by Spookje
Summary: Femslash. Hermione finds herself stuck in the girls' bathroom with unwanted company. Contains ff action. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Just when you think it cannot get worse, after the soaking Care for Magical Creatures lesson, the freezing cold in the Potions class, you find yourself stuck in the girl's toilet. You happened to choose the particular toilet no one else uses, mainly because of Moaning Myrtle. Just when you thought it couldn't get much worse than it has, you hear someone else enter the girls' toilet. The door creaks open and is closed soon afterwards. You're wishing you could just slip out when the company goes to do her business, assuming that it's female of course, after all it _is_ a girls' toilet. Just when you reach the handle of the door, you realize that it _does_ get worse. You're stuck. You curse out loud and the other girl emerges to wash her hands. You curse the moment you woke up this morning, it's the blond girl from Beauxbatons, one of the Champions, who you loathe for strutting around the castle like she'd actually belong in there. _Fleur Delacour_. She's the reason why half of the students in Hogwarts have been acting really strangely lately. You have rolled your eyes every time Ron has been drooling after her. Your hatred towards her only deepened every time you see her waving her hair when there are good-looking guys around. She notices you standing by the door, she's only staring at you for a second and you can tell the feeling is quite mutual. She goes by the sink to wash her hands. You try not to laugh sarcastically when she manages to find the only tap that doesn't work. The secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. You try the door-handle one more time, it's still locked. You take out your wand and try some spells which don't seem to work either. Cursing again, you notice the other girl talking.

"Zis tap doesn't work properly, _non_?"

You can hear she's frustrated and you resist an urge to laugh at her face.

"It doesn't work at all, you may want to try another one," you try to hide the amusement in your voice as you speak. You watch the girl wash her hands and walk towards you after she's done. You're not sure why you don't mention the door being locked but it's too late when she slightly bumps into it, expecting it to open. She looks rather annoyed and gives you really confused look.

"Why did you lock ze door?" she asks, staring at you with her icy blue eyes.

"I didn't. And I guess you didn't either, since you tried to open it as well," you answer with as casual voice you can manage. She's about to take her wand out when you interrupt her, "I tried that already, doesn't seem to work."

She casts you a loathing look.

"You think zat a young girl like you knows more zan I do?" her tone is rather cold. You watch her as she desperately tries the spells you already tried; she gets more frustrated after finding spell after another useless. You give her the "I-told-you-so" look when she lifts her gaze to meet up with yours. She doesn't look pleased at all, she holds her tongue to say what she's thinking of saying and lets out a frustrated sigh. That's when you realize how awkwardly close you're standing from her.

"Believe me; I don't want to be stuck in here any more than you do, especially with _you_," you say little bit more angrily than you were supposed to. You step back and start pacing around nervously. It's nearly lunch-time and you wish you'd be joining the crowd filling the Great Hall right now. She's still standing by the door, staring at it hopelessly, muttering something in French. You hope Harry or Ron would notice your absence and come to look for you. Her presence gets on your nerves. There's a long silence, minutes pass by before she starts the conversation again.

"Zis could never 'appen in Beauxbatons. It is so much safer place, much more light and no dark corners like 'ere. Zere's much warmer too," she says, waking you up from a trance. You can feel your insides burn with anger.

"Well, why don't you go back where you came from then!" you manage to shout at her. She looks at you, slightly hurt but only for a second.

"I would, wouldn't I, but I am stuck 'ere with you, _non_?" she stares at you with her cold eyes.

"I don't need you reminding me of that, thank you. I would rather be anywhere else as well," you say in cold, careless manner and you're squeezing your fingers into a tight fist. You want to hit the wall, badly, or for even better, you'd like to hit _her. _You push these thoughts out of your mind, as they are not appropriate and fighting is against your nature. You'd never hit somebody for just 'being annoying'.

"What is it zat you 'ate me so much? What 'ave I ever done to you, Miss Granger?" she asks you, suddenly walking slowly towards your position.

"I... well, you just... exist," you're hesitating of telling the truth. After all, you are younger than she is and if the situation would turn into a duel, you're not sure you could do much. However, she _is_ one of the Champions and she has to have _something _between her ears because she has made it so far. You cannot really blame her for 'doing anything' to you. When you really think about it, she hasn't even spoken to you before.

"Zat's it? I exist? I 'ave many friends and many enemies, but none of zem 'as ever 'ated me for the fact zat I exist. Zey 'ave zeir reasons, real reasons and zey know me a lot better zan you do. Sorry, but I do not believe you. I think you're just jealous at me," she finished her sentence, still walking towards you. She's close to you now and the thought of hitting her pops into your head again.

"Jealous? Me? I'm _not_ jealous that I am not a superficial whore who thinks too much of herself. Who's so spoiled to death that she thinks she can get anything she wants. You think you're somehow better than the rest of us just because you're a part Veela and the Champion. Some of us, unlike you, work our way through life with talents, not looks," you rapidly spit it out for her, your heart racing fast, your whole body shaking because of the anger that's building up inside. She's only inches away from your face now, staring at you with her icy eyes. She stares at you for a while, without saying anything. Suddenly you're afraid she might hurt you and fear starts to show in your eyes. She notices this sudden change and grins. She has a self-satisfied grin all over her face, you know she's satisfied with how much she has gotten into you and how much she has tested your nerves.

"Perhaps, jealous _of me_, zen?" she says it merely louder than a whisper. You're taken aback of this insolent comment. Her tone was rather neutral, yet there was a hint of a challenge in it. She raises her left eye-brow and you're unaware what to say next. You decide not to say anything at all. You have had enough of this, trying to take a step towards the door when she grabs your arm. She pulls you close to her and kisses your lips. Every muscle of your body is tensed up, you're unable to move. Million thoughts running through your head, should you kiss back or just hex her when she's obviously distracted. You decide not to give her what she obviously wants; you to back off and freak out. So you kiss her back, just to show her you're up for the challenge.

The kiss is passionate, not really what you could call gentle, yet it is not too rough. You couldn't have imagined it would be like this, you try to ignore the rising heat and the odd feeling in the bottom of your stomach. You try to keep your mind clear, not let her take over the control, still not be the first to give up, the first to back away. The kiss gets deeper when she parts your lips open and lets her tongue explore your mouth. She puts her hand behind your back and pulls you closer. The other hand is idle, not moving but staying still on your arm, where she grabbed you. Your tongue starts massaging hers without you even noticing, but when you do notice you startle a bit because of your own actions. Only thing you can think about anymore is the way she makes you feel, aroused. You've never felt so aroused, so... hungry for more.

She takes advantage of your vulnerable state and pushes you against the wall. Her hand wanders around your waist, trying to find a gap and until it does. She doesn't ask you if it is ok or not, she just assumes you'll back off if it's too much and she cups your breast under your shirt. You find yourself moaning against her mouth and gasp for air. She starts undressing you and one by one your clothes pile on the floor. When she lets your bra fall onto the floor and starts to play with your nipple you feel a jolt in the bottom of your stomach. At this point you cannot care less if you like her or not, you want her, want her really badly. She leaves a trail of tiny bites and kisses on your neck, while pinching your nipple rather harder than last time. You're groaning, gasping for more air as her hands move over your nipples pinching and twisting them till you don't know if you can take it anymore. Your breathing is shallow, eyes closed with pleasure, annoyed by her torturing manners you reach your hand to hers and guide it lower. You open your eyes to meet her gaze. Her eyes filled with lust and amusement, she stops, pulls her hand out of your grip. You beg inside your head that she doesn't stop there.

"Say it," she says, sounding rather strict. You hesitate for a moment, but the only thing you can think of is how much you want her to do it.

"Please, Fleur. I _want_ you," is the only thing you manage to say before she kisses you again. Wetness between your legs is aching for her to touch you. She lets her hand trail up your inner-thigh, tracing circles slowly. Finally her hand meets up with your curls, finds the most sensitive spot in your body and she circles it with her index finger. You let out a loud moan, your breathing gets heavier. Then she enters two fingers inside of you, moving them slowly as deep as she can. She speeds up the pace and you start rocking in the rhythm. You can feel the tension building up inside of you, you let out noises you never imagined you could let out of your mouth. You can feel her warm breath against your shoulder, you can hear her shallow breathing and you know she wants to do this. She's slowing the pace a little bit, plants a kiss on your neck and gets down on her knees. You stare at her for a second, not able to believe she's actually going to do it. When her tongue touches the sensitive spot you need to close your eyes again. You never thought it would feel so good, the heat is building really fast inside of you, you grab her hair and press her closer. She continues the motion with her fingers and carefully sucks your clit. You can feel that you're close, just few more thrusts and that's all it takes. You're groaning and whining and you can just feel the heat rush through the veins, the tingling sensation all over your body. Tears running down your cheeks and your trembling, your knees give up under you forcing you to slide down your back against the wall. She catches you in her arms, while you're still trembling slightly. Your eyes are still closed, your breathing starts to settle and your afraid looking at her. You feel her hand under your chin, raising your head and she waits for you to open her eyes. When you open them you see a tiny smile on her face but it's not the self-satisfied grin you saw earlier. It's a friendly smile and you return it. She kisses you softly, still holding you. You notice the lack of clothes, you're naked and she's still fully dressed. You can't help of feeling a little bit guilty, same time hating yourself for being 'a superficial whore who just got spoiled to death and got want she wanted' and still you like the way she just made you feel.

"I... I'm really sorry for the things I said to you earlier," you manage to whisper to her ear.

"It's ok. 'Ow does it feel now when _you_ got what you wanted?" she asks with a wicked smile on her face. You both laugh. You don't mind being stuck in there with her, but just when you're thinking about how to spend the rest of the day and that you want to return the favour, someone knocks on the door. You both startle at this, get up quickly and you start to dress yourself.

"Hermione? Are you there? We didn't see you at lunch," Harry's voice came behind the wooden door.

"Yeah, I'm here but the door is jammed," you answer, still buttoning your shirt. She giggles when you stumble with your tie and helps you to put it straight. You're then ready, give her a tiny kiss on the lips and check yourself from the mirror.

"Oh, look who's being superficial now," she states with a slight sarcastic tone. You just grin at her direction and suppress a giggle.

"I'll try to get it open for you," he shouts from the other side. And the door opens immediately. You change looks with her and burst into laugh.

"You just had to press the handle?" he says, slightly confused what's all the laughter about.


End file.
